The present invention relates to a trailer coupling assistance system including a video camera for guiding a vehicle to a coupling position with a trailer.
Methods for aiding a driver in attaching a vehicle hitch to a trailer are known. One method is set forth in PCT/US2014/066060 filed Nov. 18, 2014 and titled “Overhead View For Hitch Connection”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.